Meglepetések
by csilivili12
Summary: Mi történik a csapattal az 5.évad után? Jenny és Ziva egyik sötét titka napvilágot fog látni. Tudom, hogy nagyon rossz summary remélem a story jobb lesz :S
1. Chapter 1

**Meglepetések**

**Előre is bocsánatot kérek a helyesírási hibák miatt én ezt azért kezdtem el mert szeretem az NCIS-t és nem ezért mert olyan jól tudok helyesen írni. Figyelmeztetés: ez Ziva köpontú lesz nagyon. **** Jó olvasást!  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Május vége Jenny temetése után Vance irodájában

-Küldje fel Gibbs-t, DiNozzo-t, McGee-t és David-ot legyen szíves!-mondta Vance a titkárnőjének.

-Nehéz időszak… David ügynök az itt betöltött összekötőtiszti státuszát megszüntették, haza küldjük.-Ziva félénken nézett Gibbs-re de tudta,hogy jobb nem vitatkozni.

-McGee áthejezem a számítógépes bőnözés elleni részlegre Holsvers ügynökkel fog dolgozni. Holnap kezd.-McGee zavarodottan nézett Vance-re tudta, hogy kocka volt de ennyire?

-DiNozzo  
- Uram?  
- Átvezényelték. Hajóra száll U.S.S. Ronald Reagan. Csomagoljon holnap indul.

-Gibbs ügynök az új csapata.-ezzel át nyújtott Gibbs-nek 3 aktát.

-Leléphetnek. Ja és David ügynök a maga járata ami visszaviszi Tel Aviv-ba szintén holnap indul. És még valami az asztalukról takarítsanak amit nem visznek maguggal azt egy dobozban levihetik a raktárba, David ügynök ha elmegy a jelvényét a pisztolyát és az igazolványát hagyja az asztalán.-ezzel az ügynökök leléptek.

Ahogy leértek az irodájukba Gibbs megszólalt:  
-Ziver ez tudom,hogy nem lesz kellemes de megpróbálunk minnél előbb visszahozni téged.-ezzel megölelte Zivát és megpuszilta a fejetetejét.  
-Köszönöm Gibbs-mondta könnyekkel a szemében nagyon nem akart vissza menni Izraelbe!  
-DiNozzo, McGee rád is ugyanez vonatkozik.-ezzel adott Tony-nak egy barátságos taslit és megpaskolta McGee vállát. Közben megérezvén a bajt Jimmy és a nyolc hónapos terhes Brinna, Ducky és Abby közeledett feléjük.  
-Mitörtént? Vance kirugott titeket de ez nem a ti hibátok. Miért pakoltok mi történt?-kérdezte a szokott módján Abby.  
-Vance Zivát vissza küldte Tel Aviv-ba, Tony fedélzeti ügynök lett, Mcgee pedig lemegy a kockák közé!-mondta Gibbs szomorúan.  
-NEM, NEM, NEM! Ez nem lehet igaz. Ígérjetek meg valamit srácok nagyon óvatosak lesztek és hetente nem, két naponta írtok emailt.-és ezzel megölelt mindenkit. Aztán Doki, Jimmy és Brinna aki hivatalosan a csapat tagja lett egy évvel ezelőtt mert Doki felakart venni még egy aszisztenst is megölelt mindenkitaztán feloszlottak mindenki egytől eggyig.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva minden szökséges dolgot bepakolt amikor csöngettek az ajtaján. Nem kellet kinyitnia az ajtót,hogy tudja kiáll elötte.  
-Tony mi a fenét csinálsz itt?-kérdezte.  
-Gondoltam éhes vagy.-kb. két hónapja jártak (de senki sem tudta,hogy járnak) és nagyon is merték egymást. Tony ezért tudta,hogy mi jön kap egy csókot, Ziva megköszöni és utána megeszik ez mindig így volt de most nem is akart bele gondolni, hogy, hogy lesz. Ettek és beszélgettek egy idő után Tony megszólalt:  
-Ha akarod szakíthatunk.  
-Miért akarnám ezt?  
-Háát mert izraelbe mész ahol szerintem a fele Mossad lesben áll a főnök lányának kegyeiért. És ezt ne is tagadd.-modnta Tony  
-Én nem szeretném te?-Tony válaszul megcsókolta…

Reggel Ziva ahogy általában Tony melkasán ébredt és ahogy két hónapja minden nap mosolygással kezdte a egy másodperc múlva lehervadt a mosoly az arcától ahogy emlékezni kezdett a tegnapi napra és ahogy az órájára nézett elszomorodott. Már csak órái vannak hátra Tony-vel utána vissza megy a Mossad-ba és lehet, hogy soha többé nem fogják látni egymást.  
-Jó reggelt csináljak reggelit,vagy majd a reptéren eszünk?-kérdezte Tony.  
- Szeretlek és ha ezt nem az igazgató parancsolta volna akkor soha többé nem mennék vissza a Mossad-ba, Jenny segített nekem, hogy NCIS ügynök legyek de ez nem sikerült!-mondta Ziva könnyekkel a szemében.  
-Ezt nem mi választottuk de eggyet megígérek még találkozni fogunk és én is szeretlek és ha lehetne veled maradnék életem végéig. Erről jut eszembe Ziva David Hozzám jönnél feleségül?-térdelt le Tony.  
-Igen, persze!-mondta Ziva és nem gondolt bele hogyha ezt az apja megtudja akkor halál fia akarom mondani lánya.

**Na hogy tetszik? Kommentek jöhetnek!**


	2. C

**Meglepetések**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hónap múlva Tel Aviv

Már két hete minden nap úgy kelt fel, hogy rosszul volt. Ziva nem értette, hogy mi van vele ő ilyen hosszú ideig még nem volt beteg. Ekkor kopogtattak az ajtaján.

-Mindjárt… apa mit keresel itt?  
-Csak, hogy ellenőrizzelek, aggódok érted.-mondta Eli.  
-Na persze!-mogyogta Ziva. És már futott is,hogy hányjon.  
-Ha a hét végéig nem gyógyulsz meg akkor orvoshoz mész érted? Így is miattad az egyik küldetést majdnem elbuktok!-mondta dühösen Eli.  
-Értettem.  
-Munkám van számodra, Malachi-jal és Liat-tal fogsz dolgozni. Holnap kezdesz! Ha ezt megcsinálod akkor kapsz egy hét szabadságot hogy pihenj. Ma pedig pihenj és délután Malachi és Liat átjönnek megbeszélni a részleteket.-parancsolta Eli.  
-Értettem.-válaszolta Ziva. És ezzel Eli elment. Ziva pedig újra befutott a fürdőszobába. Nem értette miért van rosszul minden reggel. Ebéd körül amikor már nem émelygett és evett pár falatot leült a gépe elé és azt a dolgot csinálta amitől Doki nagyon dühös lett volna: ön diagnózist. Beírta a tüneteket amiket észre vett magán. Olyan jött ki amit soha nem várt minden egyezett, de ezért leszaladt a boltba és vett három tesztet három különböző fajtát. Hazament és várt… aztán kijött az eredmény el se tudta hinni, hogy ő Ziva David terhes. De nem volt ideje sokáig elmélkednie ezen mert Liat és Malachi megérkeztek.  
-Na jó kezdjük, mit tudsz?- kezdte üdvözlésképpen Malachi mire Ziva megrázta a fejét jelezve, hogy semmit.  
-A célpont egy Amerikai katona aki egy beépült Hamas ügynök a fedő neve: Thomas Seng ezredes. Tudjuk,hogy a volt főnököd arra 'tanított', hogy ne ölj tengerész vagy katonát csak ha muszáj ezért te beszivárogsz oda.-simogatta meg Ziva kezét Liát bíztatóan.  
-És, hogy csináljuk?.-tette fel Ziva a kérdést.  
-Van egy tábor Irakban amiből a fogjokat, holnap délután akarják megmenteni. Te leszel Jenny Sore tizedes akit elraboltak. Én egy fogoly Liat pedig fedez minket és ő fog végezni az ezredessel is.-válaszolta Malachi.  
-Akkor vágjunk bele.-mondta Liat és Ziva egyszerre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Washington DC

-Gibbs ügynök maga Irakba megy,segíteni a holnapi mentő akcióban. Holnap indul.-parancsolta Vance  
-Igen uram.-mondta Gibbs és elkezdett készülődni.


	3. Chapter 3

Washington DC

-Gibbs ügynök találtam valamit az áldozatunk Vargo altiszt kapcsolatba hozható egy egykori altiszttel Brian Robertsel.-álított meg Gibbst Keating ügynök.

-És hol van most?-kérdezte Gibbs.

-Két hete meghalt egy Marokkkói robbantásban, meg van a ZNN felvétele.-mondta Keating és kirakta a plazmára és lejátszotta a felvételt.-13 sebesült volt és 4 halott.

-A fenébe! Próbálják elérni Zivát!-mondta Gibbs és leszaladt a Mcgeehez mert meglátta az eszméletlen Zivát a felvételen.

-McGee szoktól beszélni Zivával?

-Igen bár már kéthete nem írt.

-Mert beépült.-mondta Gibbs.

-Ez rá vall mivel Mossad ügynök.-válaszolta McGee.

-Igen? Gibbs!-válaszolt Gibbs a telefonjára.

-Zivát nem lehet elérni de ha az apjával akar beszélni azt lehet.-mondja Langer ügynök és kapcsolta Eli Davidot Ziva apját.

-Shalom Gibbs ügynök!-mondta Eli.

-Mi történt Zivával kéthéttel ezelött?-tért röktön a tárgyra Gibbs.

-Meghalt. Nagy veszteség ez a Mossad számára, Ziva kíváló ügynök volt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Irak

Ziva és Malachi könnyen bejutott a táborba mert egy beépített Mossad ügynök segített és mivel azt a szobát amiben voltak nem nagyon látogatták elhitték, hogy már egy hónapja ott vannak.

Gibbs végre 10 órányi repülés után szilárd talajt érezhetett a lába alatt.

-Maga vezeti ezt a mentő akciót?-kérdezte Gibbs Seng ezredest.

-Igen maga kinn marad és utána majd beszéget a foglyokkal.-mondta az ezeredes nagyon elege volt, hogy a nyakára küldtek egy ügynököt.

-Nem inkább a terroristákat?-kérdezte Gibbs.

-Nem! Nem mindig az ügynököknek kell elvinni a dicsőséget.-mondta keményen az ezredes és Gibbs rájött, hogy vele nem jó vitázni.

Mint minden foglyot Zivát és Malachit is kihalgatták, hogy mit tudnak. A kihallgatás eredménye az lett, hogy Ziva kapott egy 1,5cm mély szúrt sebet a vállán és Malachi pedig egy golyót a lábába. Szerencsére a mentőakció ekkor indult és nem lett több bajuk. De Malachi megmondta, hogy ha a katonák nem ölik meg azt az embert akkor ő fogja.  
A mentőakció eredménye: a 30-ból 21 terrorista halott a 12 fogolyból 12 sebesült őket 2 fogoly kivételével a korházba szállították.

Zivát vagyis Jenny Sore tizedest és egy másik tizedest a nem messze lévő bázisra mert ő nekik nem volt olyan komoly sérülésük.


End file.
